Piszę, że cię kocham
by Lampira7
Summary: Bruce pisze równania na skórze Tony'ego.


**Tytuł:** Piszę, że cię 3  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Writing I 3 You  
 **Autor:** outerealm  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Pairing:** Tony Stark/Bruce Banner  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** brak odpowiedzi  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Link:** /works/400191

 **Piszę, że cię 3  
**

Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że nie posiada papieru. Był to rzadki i cenny towar w krajach trzeciego świata, towar, za który należało zapłacić. Gazety były używane jako uszczelnienie do zatykania dziur. Kartony służyły jako ściany i dachy chyba, że byłeś szczęśliwcem i miałeś do dyspozycji trochę złomu, wtedy kartonów mogłeś używać jako prowizorycznego materaca.

Długopisy również były rzadkością — były kradzione z każdego miejsca, z którego można było je zabrać, przez zrozpaczonych ludzi potrzebujących ich do napisania podania o pracę na równie rzadkim kawałku papieru. Niektórzy musieli rezygnowali ze wszystkiego, tylko po to, by móc zapłacić komuś za przeczytanie czegoś, ponieważ sami nie posiadali tej umiejętności.

On sam był szczęśliwym posiadaczem długopisu, a czasami zamiast niego używał patyka z nadpaloną końcówką. Zapisywał skomplikowane równania, które normalnie zajęłyby komputerowi godzinny analiz, ćwicząc swój umysł, tak aby nie potrzebować w przyszłości kalkulatora. Kalkulatory i tak były zbyt wolne.

Teraz jednak dałby wszystko, aby mieć coś na czym mógłby pisać. Teraz gdy Tony Stark, odurzony narkotykami spał głębokim snem w ludzkich objęciach Bruce'a Bannera.

Byli uwięzieni w tym zrujnowanym domku, pośrodku kanadyjskiej dziczy i nie mieli innego wyjścia, niż tylko cierpliwie czekać, aż burza śnieżna osłabnie na tyle, by TARCZA mogła ich stąd zabrać. Wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się, by zachować spokój. Sprawy wyglądały wystarczająco źle, gdy Tony Stark, zwany również Iron Manem, zastał odurzony i porwany. Cała sytuacja ze złej stała się paskudną, gdy jakiś kompletny idiota użyl broni dźwiękowej, co spowodowało, że Hulk kompletnie wymknął się spod kontroli. W efekcie nastąpiło zniszczenie, chaos, a na końcu Banner znalazł się z głową nieprzytomnego Starka na kolanach w samym środku absolutnego odludzia, skulony wokół ognia, by się ogrzać.

W tej chwili kluczowym dla ich przetrwania było zachowanie przytomność. Stark nie przetrwałby nocy, gdyby ogień zgasł. Hulk w takim wypadku przejąłby ciało Bannera i w ten sposób obaj przetrwaliby w tych okropnych warunkach kolejny dzień.

Jego palce drgały kiedy z wysiłkiem powstrzymywał się od poddania wewnętrznej pokusie. Co prawda miał długopis, ale jak miałby go użyć w miejscu, gdzie jedynym dostępnym materiałem było drewno. Jedyną rzeczą, na której mógłby pisać był Tony, który był nieprzytomny. Pisanie po ciele nieprzytomnego przyjaciela bez jego zgody mogło doprowadzić do wielu, wielu złych rzeczy.

Bruce bawił się więc długopisem, a jego wzrok śledził kształt ramion przyjaciela. Obserwował ruchy mięśni, delikatne, ale mocne napięcia. Równania matematyczne pędziły mu przez głowę, aby obliczyć, ile siły _[(MAC – pi x TSF)2/4 pi] – 10_ kryło się w każdym z nich.

Nie zauważył, że pióro przesuwa się lekko po skórze, zapisując równania, obliczając stosunek kośćca do mięśni. Złożone równania, które szczegółowo opisywały działanie każdego palca, znaczyły powoli skórę od ramienia do łopatek. Rozpisał stosunek piegów do bladej skóry, odległość miedzy łopatkami, _która stanowiła idealną proporcje_. Policzył każdy dysk w kręgosłupie i opisał, _jak silne i perfekcyjne były_ , w formułach umieszczonych na tylnej stronie drugiego ramienia, które krzyżowały się ze wzorem obliczającym siłę wymaganą do obsługi działek i repulsorów.

Zatrzymał się, gdy długopis natrafił na krawędź spodni Tony'ego, po czym przesunął dalej w dół, gdzie kolano zostało odsłonięte — jedno wciąż zasłonięte zbroją, należało do Iron Mana, a drugie, odsłonięte do normalnego i zwyczajnego Starka. Na ile oczywiście Stark był normalny — a nie był.

Wiatr powoli się uciszał, śnieg opadał miękko na dach chatki, a Bruce kontynuował swoje zapiski. Pióro od czasu do czasu omijało owłosioną powierzchnię i powoli, coraz wolniej docierało do serca.

W końcu zatrzymał się tuż przy błyszczącym, świecącym, mechanicznym sercu. Ręka trzymająca pióro zamarła na chwilę. Co mógł tutaj napisać? Ile produkowało energii? Określić dokładną pozycji jaką zajmowało nad właściwym organem? Obliczyć ile kawałków metalu dzieliło Tony'ego od śmierci?

Bum-bum.

Bum-bum.

Bum-bum.

Bicie serca.

W swojej pamięci, w zapisach ukrytych w równaniach matematycznych odszukał obraz z przeszłości. Tony stojący na środku pokoju, mówiący w szybkim tempie do wpatrzonej w niego Nataszy. W pewnym momencie Bruce dotknął nadgarstka Tony'ego i wyczuł jego puls. Zapamiętał rytm uderzeń. Równanie zapisał w pamięci pod nazwą _Natasza_.

Potem było jeszcze jedno wspomnienie. Thor stojący na Wieży Stark, z głową odchyloną ku wyjącemu wiatrowi, gdy grzmot rozbrzmiewał w tle. Ciężko padający deszcz i Tony patrzący na to przez drzwi, nieodwracający wzroku, nawet wtedy, gdy objął ramieniem barki Bruce'a w przyjacielskim geście. Tym razem rytm jego serca został zapisany jako _Thor_.

Tony i Clint walczący w salonie, kłócący się o wybór filmu, który mieli obejrzeć i obserwowani przez Bruce'a. Tony zamilkł na chwilę, by uścisnąć jego ramię — pamięć o rytmie serca została odnotowana jako _Clint_.

Steve i Tony, wrzeszczący na siebie, różnice pomiędzy nimi wynikające z przeszłości, która ich ukształtowała. Steve i Tony walczący ramię w ramię, bez namysłu ratujący siebie nawzajem, bez wątpliwości, że są po tej samej stronie, pogrążeni w walce. Puls… nie do końca znany, wyniki pochodziły z plików przechowywanych przez Jarvisa, ale to wystarczało. _Steve._

A potem był on.

Bruce Banner, Hulk, Wielki Zielony Facet — lub jakiekolwiek inne miano wymyślone dla niego danego dnia przez Tony'ego. Nie znał rytmu serca Tony'ego w tych momentach. Zawahał się chwilę, zanim zaczął powoli pisać: X=Banner.

Wsunął na długopis skuwkę, kołysząc się na piętach i niemal wpadając w panikę, gdy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił.

OoO

Tony obudził się, słysząc ciche głosy, rozbrzmiewające gdzieś na granicy jego świadomości i kliknięcie migawki aparatu.

— Robienie mi zdjęć kosztuje. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadom— powiedział, zmuszając się do otworzenia oczu.

Clint uśmiechnął się do niego bezczelnie, trzymając telefon.

— Nie tym razem, nie kiedy zobaczysz te zdjęcia. Zapłacisz mi, żebym je skasował.

— Wmawiaj to sobie dalej. Wyglądam fantastycznie bez względu na okoliczności.

— Niewtedy, kiedy wyglądasz jak praca domowa z matematyki.

Dlaczego miałby tak wyglądać? Tony zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Clinta, po czym usiadł i podniósł przedramiona na wysokość oczu.

Rzeczywiście, oba były pokryte równaniami matematycznymi zapisanymi charakterem pisma Bruce'a. Przez chwilę nie do końca przebudzony umysł Tony'ego nie potrafił zrozumieć tych bazgrołów. Wpatrywał się w nie uparcie, zmuszając się do zastanowienia co mogły oznaczać poszczególne liczby, aż w końcu go olśniło.

— To jest kalkulacja mojej broni?

Oczy rozbłysły mu blaskiem radości niczym u dziecka w cukierni i niecierpliwie zaczął analizować drugie ramię.

— Zrobiłeś dobre zdjęcia Clint? Te równania to czyste złoto! Ach, spójrz tutaj! Obliczył obwód mojego palca u nogi!

Wyrwał Clintowi telefon.

— Pisał również na moich plecach? Zerknijmy na to. Spójrz tylko! — Tony uśmiechnął się bezwstydnie na widok rozmytych zdjęć pełnych równań— Gdzie jest Jarvis? Musi je zapisać. Chociaż nie, poczekaj, potrzebuję fotografa… takiego prawdziwego. Coulson! — Głowa agenta wychyliła się zza drzwi. — Potrzebuję fotografa! Teraz! Ale już! Ma tu być w podskokach! —Zamilkł, widząc następne zdjęcie. Wpatrywał się uważnie w to, co było napisane na jego piersi. Spojrzał w dół, ale niewygodny kąt nie pozwalał mu zbyt wiele dostrzec, więc przyjrzał się bliżej fotografiom.

A potem jego zazwyczaj bezwstydny uśmiech przekształcił się w szeroki grymas godny najniebezpieczniejszego rekina.

— Och, Bruce…. Bruuuuce… Pan zły zielony i wciekły!

Bruce ostrożnie wyjrzał zza rogu, mrucząc:

— Nie jestem…

Tony wyskoczył z łóżka, by przytulić mocno zdumionego naukowca, śpiewając na tyle głośno, by usłyszeli go wszyscy na pokładzie:

— Też cię kocham! Pobierzemy się i adoptujemy dzieci.


End file.
